dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)/Other idents/2016
Utn - coming up next cartoon theatre the borrowers (january 2 2016).png|Now/Then: Cartoon Theatre: The Borrowers ident, 2016, the announcer was voiced by Tajja Isen and is aired on January 2, 2016. Utn - now toddworld - then witch (january 8 2016).png|Now/Then: ToddWorld/''W.I.T.C.H.'' ident, 2016, the announcer was voiced by Madame Pom (from Littlest Pet Shop) and is aired on January 8, 2016. Utn - coming up next premiere of kuukuu harajuku (january 17 2015).png|Coming Up Next: Premiere of Kuukuu Harajuku ident, 2016, the announcer was voiced by Keith Ferguson and is aired on January 17, 2016. Utn - coming up next utn extra doodlez (january 17 2016).png|Coming Up Next: UTN Extra: Doodlez ident, 2016, aired on January 17, 2016. Utn - coming up next lets ask america (january 19 2016).png|Coming Up Next: Let's Ask America ident, 2016, aired on January 19, 2016. Utn - now star wars rebels - then yo kai watch (january 25 2016) this announcer by Lyra Heartstrings (my little pony friendship is magic).png|Now/Then: Star Wars Rebels/''Yo-Kai Watch'' ident, 2016, the announcer was voiced by Lyra Heartstrings (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and is aired on January 25, 2016. Utn - coming up next lil bush (january 26 2016).png|Coming Up Next: Lil' Bush ident, 2016, aired on January 26, 2016. Utn - now Miraculous- Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir - then lolirock (28 january 2016).png|Now/Then: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir/''LoliRock'' ident, 2016, aired on January 28, 2016. Utn - now lolirock - then the best of ultratoons (28 january 2016).png|Now/Then: LoliRock/''The Best of UltraToons'' ident, 2016, aired on January 28, 2016. Utn - now the best of ultratoons - then grojband rock the world (2016).png|Now/Then: The Best of UltraToons/''Grojband: Rock The World!'' ident, 2016, aired on January 28, 2016. Utn coming up next - saturday afternoon party (april 9 2016) this announcer voiced by ben diskin.png|Coming Up Next: Saturday Afternoon Party ident, 2016, the announcer was voiced by Ben Diskin and is aired on April 9, 2016. Utn coming up next - mighty med (april 10 2016) this announcer voiced by jennifer shope from supernoobs.png|Coming Up Next: Saturday Afternoon Party ident, 2016, the announcer was voiced by Jennifer Shope (from Supernoobs) and is aired on April 10, 2016. Utn - now music mix usa - then f is for family - 26 aptil 2016.png|Now/Then: Music Mix USA/''F is for Family'' ident, 2016, aired on April 26, 2016. Utn - coming up next the powerpuff girls - 3 june 2016.png|Coming Up Next: The Powerpuff Girls ident, 2016, aired on June 3, 2016. Utn - now avengers assemble - then guardians of the galaxy - 4 june 2016.png|Now/Then: Avengers Assemble/''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ident, 2016, aired on June 4, 2016. Utn coming up next - heartland - august 2016.png|Coming Up Next: Heartland ident, 2016, aired on August 4, 2016. Utn coming up next - fishtronaut - 11 august 2016.png|Coming Up Next: Fishtronaut ident, 2016, aired on August 11, 2016. Utn - now toonami - then escape the night - 11th august 2016.png|Now/Then: Toonami/''Escape the Night'' ident, 2016, aired on August 11, 2016. Category:Others